


Intense

by Katterrena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Pre: The Boiling Rock, Toph Beifong makes an appearance, Zutara, not everything is as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katterrena/pseuds/Katterrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zuko entered Katara's chambers, he subdued her before she could do anything to stop him. What he started against her will turned out to be exactly what she wanted. And needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

He appeared in the opening of her door. He didn’t knock or make any attempt at politeness and marched straight into her room before manhandling her flat onto the bed. While her face was muffled by the dusty softness of her 100 year-old mattress and she was unable to scream, he used a knee to keep her pinned as he gathered both of her hands above her head and bound them together. Rolling her quickly onto her back then, before she could react, he stuck some piece of silk fabric in her mouth. After she hacked a few times and then tried to scream for help unsuccessfully, he deemed her unthreatening enough to lean back and admire his handiwork.

The fact that Zuko’s hair was back in its partially shaven style that he wore when they first met did not come as a surprise to her; actually it seemed appropriate that his hair was the same as the last time he tied her up. Also the wrap-silk shirt that he had worn since he had joined their group was hanging open and without its silk closure. Katara gagged again. Maybe that was where the closure was?

Despite her struggles and near choking, Zuko did not gloat or even smirk. He remained conspicuously stoic, watching her with his glittering gold gaze.

Katara swallowed forcefully.

It was a relief when he actually reached out and grasped her body, even if what he did made her buck and try to squirm out of the way. It was sickening; it was terrifying; it was flattering.

Katara closed her eyes as he molded his hot hands around her breasts through their soft wrappings and then blazed his fingers down her torso then returned to her bindings. His hands, dry and rough from firebending, sought out all the inconsistencies of her breast bindings, finding the bare skin beneath. Zuko had managed to spread open the ribbons of her bindings around her left nipple.

When she felt the sensitive, darkened skin pucker into proud, erect flesh, Katara opened her eyes so that she could deny the sensations that were flying through her body. She could see the mangled mesh of her wraps surrounding her swollen breasts, looking like her skin was reaching out to be closer to him, to his touch.

And she could tell that Zuko could see the same thing. His eyes flashed as they moved from looking at her exposed nipple to the expression on her face. He seemed to like both displays equally for with each passing second the temperature in his smouldering eyes increased.

Zuko climbed down onto the bed with her, pinning her legs. He leaned down, his open vest brushing against the outside of her thighs. From his new vantage point, he admired the disarrayed bindings, taking particular interest in the height of which Katara’s nipples extended from her body. He licked at the dip of her bellybutton, causing her to buck against him again and thrash. Zuko then slid his body up along hers, his bare chest against her exposed stomach, trailing his tongue up her body as well.

Continuing with his fascination with her breast bindings, he snuck his tongue into and around the ribbons; intermittently jabbing at the quivering skin and sharply sucking on the wraps or exposed flesh.

Satisfied after thoroughly devouring her left breast in such a manner, he then exhaled deeply, deliberately. No more then a flicker of firebending left his mouth but it was still enough to superheat the air. She could feel the saliva evaporate from her breast and bindings, the heat so intense she wanted to cringe away as much as she wanted press towards the flame.

At her horrible indecision, Katara felt tears burn at her eyes. She desired him, wanted completion from him; it stung but it was true. Even though he had invaded her village, even though he had bound her, even though he had had been to prideful to accept her help when his uncle had been hurt, even though he had sided with his sister. Even though he had betrayed her.

She felt her insides tighten and coil at his continued ministrations to her breast. She could feel her personal wetness saturate her lower wrappings. A tear leaked out of her eye at her body’s shameless response.

The Fire Prince who had tied her to a tree would have taunted her now. Mocked her for wanting him. But the Zuko above her did not, and she could almost convince herself that there was a shimmer of pain in his eyes when he looked at her.

His hot fingers slid down from her breasts to her hips. They stopped there and Zuko’s eyes asked permission for what he did not say aloud. Katara did not want to agree to want this, nor did she want him to stop. She made a jerky movement with her head that could have been taken either way, while pleading with her eyes for him to understand her desires.

The side of his mouth kicked up in a half smile of acknowledgement then he plunged his fingers through the bindings around her hips in an effort to loosen them while searching for a stray end. One apparently did not become immediately available to Zuko since he then wove his fingers through her bindings where they ended on her legs then again on the insides of her thighs.

The sensation of him grazing his chapped fingers along her moist inner thighs was unimaginable. Her gut clenched with feelings that she couldn’t identify or name; she twisted towards him, angling her legs so that his hands would slide closer to her centre.

He trailed his fingers in the residue that her desire left on the bindings, letting out a soft chuckle at their slickness. At her impatient movements, he cocked his good eyebrow at her, again asking her permission. When she moaned her assent Zuko heated the fabric of her bindings to its weakest point and crumbled the blackened fabric away from her.

Zuko stood, no longer needing to keep her pinned, and repositioned her so that her feet rested on the floor while he knelt between them. He then raked his hands up her exposed thighs to her hips then drifted them down to her centre. He ran a singular hand down her core, making it damp with her juices, then the next hand and continued the pattern until both were slick and she was panting around the gag. Zuko placed both hands on either side and, by pressing his thumbs together, he forcefully stimulated her clitoris. Katara nearly came off the bed in ecstasy. 

With her thighs trembling around him, Zuko took his time. He swiped his thumbs individually across the sides of her clitoris, causing greater and greater sensation to accumulate. Katara gloried in the pleasure that was rolling through her senses.

She felt his hands unclench from her inner thighs before she felt his fingers flit against her opening. She tensed immediately, unsure of how far he would go. Feeling her hesitancy, his fingers retreated. He shifted his position as she was relaxing again only to have him swoop down and suck her clitoris abruptly into his mouth.

Katara couldn’t breathe, her entire body was stiff from the intensity of her pleasure. Though the sight of Zuko’s pale face and dark hair trailing across her leg remained in perfect clarity, she could feel her vision dimming. It was as if with every suck, every flick of the tongue, part of her sanity and her resistance ebbed away. She could feel the universe shrink until there was nothing but the pleasure he was giving her. It narrowed to nothing then came back full force in a shower of fireworks exploding across her nerves. She shook and trembled at the ferocity, she moaned and mewled against her gag.

The sensations lessened but when he refused to stop his continued sucking at her clitoris they began to build again, this time to unbearable and uncomfortable levels. Katara tried to push Zuko away, it was too shocking to do again, but he held fast and persistently kept up with his ministrations.

This time the universe did end. She could feel too much, then a gap of sensation where she wasn’t sure if she was even alive anymore to feel anything at all, then a crashing return heralded by her own shriek of pleasure. Sensation spun outward from her centre making her belly and thighs quaver and shake.

She was vaguely aware of Zuko flipping her over on the bed and roughly removing the silk belt that tied her hands. Still holding her hands together, he leaned down over top of her, his erection hard and prominent against her back. He slid his face against her long hair and rasped into her ear. “Next time, you’ll come to me.”

Then her long forgotten blanket was tossed over her whole body as he retreated.

She tried to toss it off quickly before he could get away but she only succeeded in tangling herself up more. Katara had fallen off the bed before she had freed herself and by the time she got the blanket off her head she could hear shuffling just outside her door.

She reached up to her mouth to pull out the gag, only to discover that none was there. Confused, she looked down at her empty hand, as if it could give her the answers she sought, only to be further confused. Her breast bindings were not mussed at all, neither were her lower bindings. She could find no singed fabric or wrap out of place, beyond the normal loosening from natural movement. True, it didn’t look like she had just tied them but they looked no different then they did after she had slept in them.

Mystified, she didn’t even acknowledge the person enter her room until the floor shifted and she found herself sitting on her bed again. A bed that held the imprint of only one.

“Katara!!”

At that, Katara forcefully shook herself out of her reverie. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you were okay.” The petite earthbender scowled.

Though she could still feel her insides shaking, Katara felt herself nod. “I think I’m okay.”

Toph slid her foot out and caused a pillar of earth to appear behind her so she could lean against it. “That must have been some dream you had, Sweetness.”

“Dream?” She frowned.

The younger girl just blithely talked over her. “I mean, the boys probably heard you while they were doing their dawn exercises up on the Great Courtyard.” Toph shifted her position as she stretched. “To scream like that, something really intense must have happened.”

Katara swallowed hard. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as penance for a Zutara CAPSLOCK community on LJ and then later posted to AFF.


End file.
